1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy trailers and more particularly pertains to a new radio control transport hauler for the transportiong of one radio controlled vehicle by another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toy trailers is known in the prior art. More specifically, toy trailers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,393; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,685; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,765; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,346; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,346; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,388.
In these respects, the radio control transport hauler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting of one radio controlled vehicle by another.